Julian and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot
Julian and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot is the sixteenth episode and season finale of the fourth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Young Kayley and her mother Julianna see her father Lionel off to Camelot for a meeting with King Arthur and his knights of the round table, Kayley expressing to become a knight when he promises her a trip to the kingdom someday. However, a dark-hearted knight named Ruber becomes upset at his share of the land's divisions and attacks Arthur to usurp him. The knights repel Ruber's attack, but Lionel is killed before Arthur defeats Ruber with his sword Excalibur. Despite her father's death, Kayley grows into a young woman, dreaming of her chance to prove herself and become a knight like her father, much to her mother's chagrin who believes it to be too dangerous for her. Ten years later, a Griffin and two Dark Legion cybernetic soldiers break into Camelot and steal Arthur's sword, subsequently being attacked by Merlin's silver-winged falcon named Ayden, causing the griffin and the soldiers to lose the sword in the Forbidden Forest as they escape. The next day, Julian and his friends arrive in the land and Julianna agrees to give them shelter for the night. That night, Ruber returns allied with Darth Maul and the duo kidnap Julianna and Kayley, plotting to use them to sneak into Camelot and overthrow Arthur. Using a technique developed by Doctor Octopus, Darth Maul transforms Ruber's allies into "Iron Men", combined with weapons and destructive forces. Kayley escapes with Julian and his friends, who travel to the Dark Forest to retrieve the sword. While there, the group meets Garrett, a blind hermit who has learned the ways of the forest and survives with ease with the assistance of Ayden the silver winged falcon that belongs to Arthur's wizarding adviser, Merlin. Despite initial objections, Garrett allows them to help him recover Excalibur. Coming across Dragon Country, the group meets a conjoined twin dragon; the sophisticated and intelligent Devon, and the crude but loyal Cornwall who are bullied by the other dragons due to their smaller size and their inability to spit fire or fly. With their help, they manage to escape a dragon attack and a chase by Ruber and Darth Maul who has caught up to them. Over the course of their adventure, Kayley teaches Garrett to rise above his pain from the past when she mentions Sir Lionel. Garrett tells her that long ago, he was accidentally blinded by horse in a fire at Camelot, but Sir Lionel trained him. That night, Julian reieves a vision from Qui-Gon Jinn, explaining that he is from another universe and is King Arthur's lost son. Soon they come across the scabbard of Excalibur, but Kayley's insistence on questioning Garrett causes him to miss a key signal by Ayden and he is injured by Ruber. Darth Maul and his forces are delayed by moving trees, allowing the team to escape. While tending to his wound, Kayley and Garrett develop an attraction toward one another as the magic of the forest heals him. Trailing Excalibur to a giant ogre using it as a tooth pick they manage to steal back the sword use the ogre to again delay Darth Mauls attempt to overtake them and kill Ruber. Exiting the forest with Excalibur, Garrett gives it to Kayley to turn in herself, no longer feeling a part of that world. He returns to the forest with Ayden, and Kayley is captured by Darth Maul and his forces. Devon and Cornwall inform Garrett and Julian and his friends and they rush to her rescue. Darth Maul uses the potion to meld Excalibur to his own arm and using Kayley as a bargaining chip, Darth Maul forces Julianna to gain them entry to Camelot. Feeling that they have been beaten, Julian tells Alice to lead the others to Camelot to stop the Dark Legion. When asked what he will do, Julian says she will fight Maul, knowing he will go straight for the King. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4